


...Is Black Instead

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Half-Altean Steve Clark, M/M, Minor Season 8 spoilers, it's a minor detail but it's there so, sav and allura being encouraging, the self indulgent voltron au no one asked for, what the fuck other tags do i use here hhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Steve has some reservations about his new position on the team.





	...Is Black Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Have this self-indulgent crap I just slapped together for Rockfic's **Grant Your Own Wish Challenge.** There's way too much that went into the backstory for this shit to post here all at once, so if you wanna know anything about this AU, feel free to ask!
> 
> The title is a reference to one of the riddles featured in Batman Forever

He didn't want this. He never wanted this. But there was only so long he could put this off.

As he made his way to the Black Lion's hangar, Steve thought back to a few days ago, when the team had returned after the battle with Zarkon. No one had been prepared to find the Black Lion empty, their leader, Joe, missing. No one had been sure who could ever take Joe's place -- no, Steve made it _very_ clear that no one could ever replace him, and Sav affirmed it. Things got heated, but it was ultimately decided they would all have to see who the Black Lion would choose to pilot her in Joe's stead.

He wished it had been someone else. He wasn't cut out for the leadership crap. Hell, Allura would've made a better leader than him. He didn't want this. _He did not want this._

Not long after Black's decision, Steve had spent some time wandering the Castle's corridors, pondering his new position.

"Kalen?"

At the sound of his real name, Steve paused his aimless wandering, turning to find Allura catching up to him. "What is it?"

Allura sighed, "I understand how difficult this must be for you."

"It's just--" Steve dragged a hand through his hair. "Of all people, why me? Was it because of what Joe wanted? Was it because I was the second-in-command? Why?"

"There could be a number of reasons why," Allura answered, "but the end result is the same. The Black Lion chose you. I know there's something in you that she believes will make you a worthy leader. She wouldn't have chosen you otherwise."

As much as Steve had wanted to deny it, he knew his longtime friend was right. She knew more about the Lions than anyone else. But what exactly was it that the Black Lion saw in him? It didn't make sense.

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spend some time with her, Kalen. You might find the answers you seek."

That was a few days ago, and Steve couldn't put off Allura's suggestion any longer. Whether he liked it or not, his friends looked to him to lead the team. How could he lead the team without a strong enough bond to his new Lion?

He spotted Sav leaving the kitchen with a plate of cookies he and Phil had spent some time perfecting -- a lot of improvising had to be done with the ingredients and Phil was certain they were close to getting it right with the Altean substitutes. A thought came to Steve. If anyone aside from Allura knew what it was like to adjust to a different Lion, it'd be Sav.

"Sav!"

Sav looked up and hurried over to catch up. "Hey! Wanna try one?" he asked.

 _What the hell._ Steve picked up an offered cookie and took a tentative bite. For being half-Altean, he would've thought the Altean cooking ingredients would've sat well with him. Maybe it was just his upbringing on Earth. Surprisingly, it tasted better than he thought. "This is a major jump from the last batch," Steve commented. "Could probably use a little more sugar, but I think you've almost got it."

Sav beamed. "I knew using a cup less of the goo would do the trick. Where're you off to?"

"Bond time with Black," Steve sighed. "Gotta do it sooner or later."

"Y'know," Sav said, "it might not be as bad as you think. Red's a bit quirky, but she's not that much different from Blue. Gotta roll with her punches, for certain, and sure, the armour switch is-- well, weird, I guess, but not a big deal." Sav let out a chuckle. "Mate, if you ask me, you're overthinking the whole thing."

"No wonder Red took a shine to you."

"Yeah, I suppose. Steve, look," Sav started, "it's going to be odd flying a different Lion, doesn't matter how you look at it. Not only that, it's an entirely shifted lineup. Just think how difficult it is for Allura. Piloting a Lion is much different than piloting the Castle, but she's doing her best. What I'm getting at is... it's a tough time for us all. The only way we'll get through it is if we continue to be a team as best we can, especially without Joe. That's what he would want, even if you weren't Black's new pilot."

For someone who was rather quiet most of the time, Sav often had the best things to say when it counted. Steve briefly wondered just where he'd be without Sav around. Lost, that's for sure.

Steve's lips quirked up in a smile. "Yeah. And at least I have you backing me up."

Sav smiled back. "I always will, Steve. I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't forget that."

They parted ways, and Steve mulled Sav's words over. There was one thing left unsaid, but he knew it didn't need to be spoken aloud. Sav already implied it. It didn't matter who piloted what or what the universe decided to throw at them. They'd adjust, and they'd be okay.

Steve finally reached the Black Lion's hangar, but he was still completely unsure how this would work. He supposed he'd find out.

"Hey there, Black," he said, looking up at the massive mech. "I guess we're doing this, then."

\----------

_A few years later..._

Steve sat on top of Black's head, gazing at the sunset. The Atlas would be launching tomorrow, and it would finally be time to end this godawful war.

"You can be a real hard guy to find when you want to be."

Steve glanced over as Sav plopped down next to him, fussing a bit with his Garrison uniform. He chuckled, "You should know me by now, Sav. I value my alone time."

"Isn't that the truth," Sav mumbled. "Watching the sunset?"

Steve nodded. "It'll be the last time I'll be able to for a while, what with the launch tomorrow. We can finally put an end to this war for good."

"I just hope it'll be enough."

"There's no telling for sure, but we've gotta believe it will be. Allura certainly does."

Chuckling a little, Sav shook his head slightly. "She never stopped believing in us. Never will, if I'm honest."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Steve spoke up again. "Remember when I first took over piloting the Black Lion?"

"Heh, how could I forget, mate? You literally looked for excuses left and right to avoid it."

"Very true. Not anymore. And you know something, Rick?" Steve turned to Sav. "You were right. I was overthinking it. Allura was right, too. Black chose me for a reason. She knew I had what it takes to be a leader before I ever knew I did."

"And look where you're at now," Sav said. "You've really come a long way."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I doubt I could've done it without you by my side. We might've butted heads quite a lot when this all started, but you've always had my back, even when I had no idea what to do. I couldn't imagine anyone else doing that for me."

He felt a hand being placed over his, a blush immediately beginning to creep onto his cheeks. Looking up, he was hyperaware of how warmly Sav was smiling. "And that'll never change. I'd be happy to do so for as long as needed." _For as long as you want me around,_ Steve knew Sav wanted to add, but he didn't have to.

Gently clasping Sav's hand, Steve repeated Sav's own words all those years ago.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
